Two-dimensional data including, for instance, visual content for display, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU) of a display host. A GPU may convert two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) objects into a two-dimensional pixel representation that may be displayed. The display host outputs the two-dimensional pixel representation to a display client for output at a display (e.g., a liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel).